zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Pendants of Virtue vs. Spiritual Stones Okay, this is my first ever suggestion, so take it easy on me. Both are the first three prizes of the first three dungeons of their games, and the three together are all necessary towards obtaining the Master Sword. Thoughts? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:42, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know what to think of this one. It makes sense, but its not all thay interesting.--MaloMart (talk) 04:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Seems too obvious and not that interesting to me...sorry. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : sry, its just not that attention grabing. '--C2' 13:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : i always viewed them as the same thing which means this could possably turn into a game v gane match. Oni Link 14:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know anybody who would vote against the Spiritual Stones. Portal-Kombat : : Its pretty good, but it will be a landslide for Spiritual Stones. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Hey I like it.—'Triforce' 14 19:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis Resuggesting this fight. Both characters are young princes with confidence crises. They lost mother figures and need Link to teach 'em a life lesson.--MaloMart (talk) 04:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I still like this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : As do I. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 17:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : :do it, not bad....at all.'--C2' 17:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : This is a good suggestion, but I don't like either of these characters, I felt they were only important for one half-chapter each. Sorry about this. Portal-Kombat : : Great connection in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling it.—'Triforce' 14 19:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : :A fine enough fight, but there are better ones this week. Metroidhunter32 21:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : :Meh, it makes sense, but it seems a bit obvious to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Digdogger (Oracle of Seasons) vs. Jalhalla Resuggesting this fight. The battle of the particularly large bosses that are really the combined forms of several smaller enemies. They must be split up with large spiked objects, at which point the smaller enemies will run around the room frantically and must be picked off individually. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Still don't like it. Sorry. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Still do like it.--MaloMart (talk) 15:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I still STILL don't like it. Still sorry. Portal-Kombat : : Please don't take this the wrong way, but it interests me that Baltro and Portal-Kombat say that they "still don't like it", yet they were neutral last time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Ok.—'Triforce' 14 19:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry about that, XYZ. What I mean to say is that seeing it around for another go hasn't made me change my mind about it, if anything it makes me a little more sick of it... people felt that way about Bombers vs. Killer Bees for a long time, but eventually people were so sick of it showing up that they voted for it just to get it out of suggestions. (Of course, there were people who supported it too.) So who knows... maybe next time I'll support. Portal-Kombat Fado (The Wind Waker) vs. Saria Both are Kokiri sages often associated with the wind. Both also are involved with music. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 15:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : There's nothing wrong with it, but it's just not that interesting. Sorry.--MaloMart (talk) 15:54, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I like it! Portal-Kombat : : Eh.... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : No offense, but I find it bizarre that anyone even went neutral on this, let alone support it. First off, how are they both related to wind? Second off, Please don't link to disambigs in your fight title. Third, this in boring in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Nah—'Triforce' 14 19:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : i agree with joe. and i just dont like it......'--C2' 19:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Saria's portion of Ganon's tower has lots of fans and such, if I remember correctly.... which I might not. And sorry to be thick, but what's a disambig page? I can tell it stands for disambiguation, but can't figure out what that means... sorry. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 22:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Just having fans doesn't mean she's associated with wind. In all honesty, I think Nintendo was just too lazy to make a Forest section that was actually based on the Forest Temple. And a disambig page is one of those pages that says " could mean: ". Diachronos (talk) 23:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Their is almost no bzckground to fado so saria would win due to their being more info on her.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 00:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Slingshot vs. Seed Shooter Let 'em fly.—'Triforce' 14 19:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. The connection's there, but the fact that they appeared as alternate forms of each other in the Oracle games makes this fight seem a little obvious. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : Other than hitting that window with the bomb guy from Ocarina of Time, there's not much I have to say about these. Portal-Kombat : : i dont feel it. Oni Link 21:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Shikashi vs. Old Man Ho Ho Both are old men whose greatest weapon is the telescope- one unravels mysteries of the stars, and the other learns the secrets of the seas. Both of them appeared in direct sequels to their respective games, Majora's Mask and Phantom Hourglass, where they were both involved in trading quests. Portal-Kombat : : This is a very original idea, and it has way more similarities than I would have thought simply by looking at the combatants. I really like this one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : neither are the greatest characters but the connections are good. Oni Link 21:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : :I love it. Metroidhunter32 21:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : yeas. good idea.'--C2' 21:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : It makes sense, but I just don't feel it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : :It's a good connection I haven't ever thought of before. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) great idea many similarities--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 00:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Darkhammer vs. General Onox Both are giant ball and chain weilding bosses (one is a mini boss and the other is a final boss but remember Twilight princess has been played more). Both are heavily armored and appear to be reptiles. Oni Link 21:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I maintain the opinion I've always had about this one. It's a good connection, but I personally don't like it very much. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : It's a pretty cool fight, but I still don't see how people see Onox as a reptile. If anything, he's closer to Iron Knuckles, which is a fight I'd be willing to have. Portal-Kombat : : he turn into a dragon and describes it as his true form. wether or not he has scales under that armor though is a mystery. Oni Link 21:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : I guess you have got a point there. I hadn't thought of that. Then again, that's like calling Ganondorf a pig, if that is his true form. Then Link would really be a wolf... I'll have to think this over for a while. Portal-Kombat : : Ganondorf isn't a pig because his true (as in original) form is a Gerudo and Link isn't a wolf because his true form is a Hylian. Onox, however, reveals that his dragon form is his true form. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:27, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : : still theres no problem using all the above connections for a temple of courage fight. Oni Link 22:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Grappling Hook vs. Hookshot Both weapons can take you from one ledge to another.